


A Family of Heartbreakers

by hellbells



Series: Heartbreakers and Howls [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Mates, Druids, F/M, Fae and Faeries, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Sheriff Knows, pack mother Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only the Drag Queens had known he'd come from a long line of heartbreakers. OR,</p><p>Thud. </p><p>Stiles looked at the ground, and yep, today was officially the best day ever - Deaton had fainted over hearing his Grandmother’s name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act One

Stiles woke up, in his bedroom but lying in the arms of Derek. It was glorious and decidedly PG but hey his Dad hadn’t shot Derek so he was counting it as a win.  He could hear the Pups starting to move downstairs and knew that he should get up. They could be downright evil when they were not fed, and yet he didn’t move. He was content and safe in Derek’s arms he could think.

 

He had so many things he needed to contemplate and then file appropriately in his mind before he could truly start the day with purpose. Stiles would love to the think that now the Alpha pack was gone - the Darach would stop killing. He was not naive and knew that for many once they had gotten a taste of killing - they kept on. For the Darach there would be a reason - more power, more beauty, more something. It wouldn’t matter what the reason Stiles couldn't handle any more bodies of people he knew. This Darach had already killed the virgins and the warriors. If Stiles was right, and he had already warned his father - the next group who would be targeted was the healers and that meant Scott’s mom was at risk.

 

Stiles was still not quite able to believe that the Alpha pack had skipped town with their tails between their legs. He had listened last night as the Alpha said they were leaving and it was because of Stiles. What does that even mean? Stiles was still throwing Deucalion’s statement around his mind. He’d implied that Stiles was at least part Fae, and one of the UnSeelie court.

 

He would deal with the questions of his heritage after he’d dealt with the Darach.  He had so many questions but right now he needed information on the Darach. Stiles had a suspicion about who it is, but he needs to be sure.  Lydia and he were sure that the person had to be one of the teachers or how else could they have contaminated the coach’s whistle. Stiles would take it one step further - he was right now ninety percent certain that was Miss Blake. Stiles wasn’t stupid though and knew that he needed way more proof than just his spidey senses, and so he didn’t come across as jealous of Derek’s ex. It was stupid as Derek and she had only had one date, and Derek had admitted that they’d slept together once when he was severely injured.

 

 

Stiles didn’t like that - not because his mate had slept with someone else. He wasn’t petty - they were not mated at that point and Derek is hot. Also, Stiles could afford to be magnanimous as he was now the only one who was sleeping with Derek exclusively. However that was where his magnanimity ended as he was almost certain that she manipulated Derek. If nothing else she had slept with someone who was severely injured - yuck.  If she had taken advantage of Derek, just like crazy-Kate,  then she better get the hell out of town quick. Stiles knew that in his heart he would kill her and he would make her pay - for harming his mate. Derek may be the Alpha but Stiles’ job was to look after his heart and mind.

 

Any dark thoughts were pushed away as Derek awoke, and Stiles loved the way Derek smiled sleepily. He loved that Derek felt safe enough around him to not be immediately on guard, “Morning.”  
  
Stiles smiled into the kiss, “Morning.”

 

Derek pouts as he burrowed deeper, “Too early.”

 

Stiles smirked, “Well the pups are up and Dad will not be happy if they wake him up.”  


  
Derek was grumbling, “I’m not happy.”  


  
Stiles was smirking his mate really was an adorable sourwolf. It was just too endearing - really.  Well, he would get up and go cook food. If they were at Derek’s then he would have woken him up in a decidedly _different_ way. He would not risk giving Derek a blowjob when his Dad was home and their door was open, which was his Dad’s only demand. “Come on Sourwolf. I’ll cook you pancakes.”

 

 

***  


John had awoken, and recalled all the strange things he’d learnt from the night before. He was still trying to assimilate all of his new knowledge and work out how to categorise it with what he thought he knew. He was glad to have the answers but they were not answers he could put in a report.

 

He got ready for his shift and smelling the bacon – real stuff headed for the kitchen. He almost laughed at the scene - _it was so domestic._ The teenagers who’d stayed over were all around the breakfast table whilst Derek was sitting at the breakfast bar watching Stiles cook up a storm. John joined Derek at that bar not quite willing to put up with the youthful exuberance this early without caffeine.

  
Stiles seemed to understand this as the minute his ass was on the stool a steaming cup of coffee was placed in front of him. “Thanks  ... Do I get real bacon?”  
  
Stiles snorted, “Yeah ... No.”  
  
The Sheriff pouted but was wise enough not to argue if so only to keep his dignity. “Well I learnt early on not to argue with the chief.”  
  
Scott took pity, “Hey we all follow his commands for the cookies.”  
  
The sheriff would laugh at that image because only Stiles could make werewolves do his bidding through sugary treats. “I hear you Scott. Stiles could take over Beacon Hills with his cooking.”  
  
Lydia looked up from the table, “Hey would a culinary job suit you Stiles?”  


  
The whole pack groaned as the two geniuses seemingly had a conversation through snark, and even more banter. John couldn’t be sure but he heard mention of their ten year plan. As Derek was still calm then he assumed it wasn’t romantic, which meant it was probably a plan to take over the town - _now that was a scary thought._

 

 

“Would it let me be Pack Mom and solve mysteries?”  
  
“Of course,” was her obvious answer and John could have sworn he heard the ‘duh’ comment.

 

“We’ll do some research.” Stiles finished the discussion but turned back to his Dad. “So healers are next.”

 

The Sheriff nods and he is willing to listen to everything his son has on the subject. The scene with the chemistry teacher still turned his stomach, “Okay healers why?”  
  
Stiles explained, “Harris knew something he left us a clue in the classroom to at least get a name. We know that the Darach is a dark druid but not much else at the moment. I plan to harass Deaton.”

 

“The vet? Where does he come into this?” John was wondering as that hadn’t come up yesterday.

 

“He is the town’s **good** druid and an advisor of the pack.” Derek explained.

 

Stiles thought he was being too kind so gave his own spin, “Yeah he is annoying vague ass Yoda style magic user.”

 

The Sheriff laughed at that description and would forever blame his son for picturing Deaton being green. He was pondering something so threw it open as question, “So any ideas on how to justify protection for the healers?”  
  
Stiles frowned looking at Derek. It was a good question and his Dad was beginning to see one of the main problems in his life - How to merge the supernatural with the everyday? There is always a way Stiles thought, a way to hide in plain sight. He smiled seeing the solution, “Got it.”

 

He saw his Dad frown and he realised that he should probably explain, “You have made the connection that the killer is obsessed with rituals. The killings are sacrifices targeting specific groups and if they hold to the pattern then healers are next.”  


The Sheriff ran the scenario through his head, and he couldn’t see any issue that he couldn't argue around. It was the truth hiding in plain sight. He just wished the day didn’t get complicated.

 

  * **_He should have known that that was a vain hope_**



 

Derek was wondering why they were heading straight to Deaton’s whilst the rest of the pack met up with Peter to train. “What is worrying you?”  
  
Stiles knew that Derek would ask the question, and he loved him for it. “I want to know about the Darach and my _ties_ to the UnSeelie Court.”  
  
Derek squeezed his shoulder, “We will get through it together.”  
  
Stiles was calm, “I know.”

 

They were at the Vet’s and parked up so there was no point in delaying any further. They both took a deep breath as they entered the vets, as whilst both of them could respect the Vet’s knowledge - they would freely admit he pissed them off.

 

The vet welcomed them into the back room where he kept all of his discussions.  The Vet frowned, “You’re mated?”  
  
Stiles snorts but he is not amused, “Yeah the usual salutation is congrats or Mazel Tov.”  
  
“My apologies you surprised me.” Deaton said recovering as this changed things. He’d always assumed that Stiles could be trained up to be the McCall emissary. It would not happen if he was the Alpha’s mate. “What can I do for you?”  
  
Stiles knew that he was being bull-shitted; he was a Cop’s kid but he let it go for now. “Well apparently my scary ties to the UnSeelie court have seen off the Alpha Pack but we still have a problem - _A Darach.”_  
  


Deaton was for the first time in a long time shocked and realised that he’d vastly underestimated the boys in front of him. It would stop now as they would be needed to stop the threat ahead - machinations could wait - the abomination needed to be stopped. Plus he would not act in any interests until he knew more about these ‘ties’ to the UnSeelie Court that the Hale Pack now had.

 

“A Darach is the opposite of me,” was all he said.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, as that was not helpful - he needed more information, “I’ve found out the root of the name a Dark Oak to your Wise Oak but what I need is a name.”

Derek was sure that Deaton knew more, “Look you’re the Emissary of our pack if you’re in danger I will act to protect you.”  
  
Deaton was surprised and shocked that Derek would do such a thing. He was worried as the Darach was on a quest for more power. He could take a guess at to who the Darach is, but they would have changed their face. So he saw no harm in telling a story as the pack and in particular the boy would have the best chance at stopping her madness.  To him the Darach was as repellent to his nature as the Kanima was to the werewolves.  “She was an Emissary who has gone down the wrong path. Deucalion made his candidates kill their emissaries as well as their packs.”  


Stiles couldn’t help interrupting, “So Peter and I are right she is after the Alpha Pack.”

 

If there was one thing that Deaton couldn’t get used to it was Peter working voluntarily with anyone. He was never the greatest team player before the fire but he seemed inordinately fond of the boy. It didn’t matter, he’d made his decision so now he would tell the story, “One of the packs, led by the one you know as Kali had an Emissary who was called Julia Baccari. She was ordered to be killed and Kali slashed her throat but did so at a sacred site.”  
  
Stiles could guess where this was going. He had been doing extensive research about Beacon Hills, and how it got its name. He groaned, “Let me guess at the Nemeton?”  
  
Derek hated being out of the loop, “Why is it important?”  
  
Alan sighed knowing that despite his mating it would be a sensitive subject for Derek. “The Nemeton is a source of Druidic power and the location is hidden by the Protectors of Beacon Hills. At the time of Deucalion’s attack it was high on power thanks to the unfortunate death of a young virgin.”  
  
“Paige.” Derek’s voice was flat as his mind flashed back to that time. It was one of the small mercies of being an Alpha - his eyes flash red and not blue.

 

“Yes that is right. Her death would have gifted the Nemeton with power that a druid could draw on. In theory it would allow a Druid to help heal or stay alive until they could get help.”

 

Stiles was angry for so many reasons. He’d learnt all about magic since Deaton had revealed his spark. He understood that magic was like any tool or weapon - it was a source for good or evil.  It just aggravated him in a way that the bitch had subverted the pain and sacrifice of someone Derek had cared for dearly. “Is there a way to reveal her presence?”  
  
Deaton considered the question, “Whatever face she is wearing is a mask of beauty given through the sacrifice of the virgins. If ‘we’ find a way to disrupt the mask you can at least get a positive ID.”

 

Stiles nodded as that was what he expected. “She needs to complete the ritual before she chases after Deucalion. The healers are next and then the guardians.  How much risk are you and I in as the magic users in town?”

 

Deaton could appreciate the blunt honesty and question. It was a fair question and one that was no easy answer to, “She could decide to take me out so that I can’t offer you or the pack any assistance.”  
  
Derek didn’t like the way Deaton avoided the threat to his mate. It was making his wolf nervous. He didn’t like the idea that there was a threat against his mate that he couldn’t fight. “What about Stiles? What is the threat to him?”  
  
Deaton shrugged, “I honestly don’t know but it could be minimal or huge.”  
  
Stiles was canny, “Depending on what?”  
  
“The UnSeelie court,” like that answer explained everything.  
  
Stiles was getting so frustrated and threw himself back onto his mate, trusting that Derek would catch him. He did like always.  .”Oh my God! What does that even mean? Deucalion used it as his reason for skipping town.”  
  
Deaton nodded and that did scare him as Deucalion had a reputation for fearing no one. If he was scared of someone it was a big hitter, or possibly a member of the Royal Court. He didn’t know for certain and it was making him wary of proceeding. “It means that a very powerful Fae interceded on your behalf, and if so then you are more than just a spark.”

 

The sudden clapping was loud and made all three of them jump. Derek immediately shifted Stiles behind him and Alan was reaching for a ward.

 

The effort was nullified by a wave of the brunette’s hand. Derek was reaching for his shift when a hand stopped him. It was Stiles whose calm energy settled things, “Der’ they’re family. Hey Grandma and Grandpa,” He greeted with a bright grin.

 

Edward laughed as his wife owed him a favour now as he’d predicted that their grandson would know them immediately. “I told you he took after Claudia.”  
  
Mab smirked and Derek knew that smile as he had seen it on his mates face often enough. “True but his power and protective streak he gets from us.”

 

Deaton had not liked his place being invaded. The couple had managed to slice through his wards with precision and that scared him. A few, with enough power could tear the wards down, but not this couple - they had sliced through the wards, and then left them in place.  


“Forgive my wife she gets viciousness and protective mixed up sometimes. I love her for it.” He confided.

 

Stiles was grinning his grandparents rocked. He could see so much of his mom in them and that would make sense. No what he loved about them was how badass they were. They just stood there calmly but he could tell that Deaton was freaked out, which was just golden, Stiles was sure that before today - nothing could freak him out. Hearing his Grandpa say that made him laugh but he couldn’t help protest, “Nah we’re vicious when we want to protect what is ours.”

 

Mab knew that Stiles was a kindred spirit, she was going to have so much fun teaching him their ways. Her husband snickered,

  
“And that is what Mab always says.”

 

Thud.

 

Stiles looked at the ground, and yep today was officially the best day ever. Deaton had fainted over hearing his Grandmother’s name. He knew why, Mab was the Fae Queen of the Winter Court. He could see that Derek was trying not to laugh, but there was definitely a glimmer of a smirk on his face. There was only thing to say, “Grandma you are officially my favourite.”

 

**Edward and Derek pouted - Beacon Hills wasn’t ready for this - but then again the Darach wasn’t ready either.**

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Part 2: In da' house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Mab and Edward make their presence known and tell it how it is.

Stiles wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all. Here he was standing in the back room of a Vet’s place with his Werewolf mate, their Druid and his two Fae grandparents. He was sure that he should be able to insert a supernatural joke in their or two.  Only they were not just any only old Fae, his grandparents - they are the reigning king and queen of the Winter Court, also known as the UnSeelie court. If he wasn’t use to rolling with the punches this year he might freak out. Instead he settles on what he hoped was a cordial,

 

 

“What brings you to town?”  
  


Mab shrugged, “Chasing the mongrels away yesterday was fun.”  


 

Derek was confused but Stiles was kind of fan-boying over his new family members. He was a step ahead of the others, and knew exactly what she meant. He was nice enough to clarify though, “You mean the Alpha Pack, right?”  


  
Edward nodded, “It was time to check on our mortal family in the mirror when your Mo ... Mab saw the threat to you. We reacted.”  


  
Stiles chose not to react to the slip. He would address that when the information could not get back to his father. Instead he let his eyes twinkle as he solemnly replies, “And I love you for it.”

 

 

Derek could sense how happy his mate was, and he couldn’t blame Stiles - they were both painfully shy of blood family. Still he was a little bit concerned for the unconscious Druid on the floor. He was not sure whether he would be doing Deaton any favours by bringing notice to him, but he had to ask. “Er should we wake him?”  


  
Edward sneered, “He is not your friend.”  


  
Derek wasn’t stupid and had been able to tell that the Vet, his family’s old Emissary was not too fond of him. He was annoyed though that he was working against the pack. The Druid was too blinded by the romanticism of old stories to see the potentially destabilising effect of his schemes. He was just grateful that his mate was stepping into the role but he did admit to the room, “I know but he did serve my mother faithfully.”  
  
Mab was now more than impressed with her Grandson’s choice. At first she had thought him too young and rash. He had too much power and he had not been trained to handle it, and as a result - things had not gone well for him. Yet, she had seen as he had worked hard to protect his family’s land and slowly but surely she had seen him work towards being a better Alpha, More tellingly, she had seen Stiles stand by his side and help Derek become a better Alpha. Mab knew one thing and that was that her young grandson was a good judge of character, “Good you’re not stupid.” It was as close to a compliment as she would give. She needed her Grandson’s mate to understand what was going on, and wanted to do so before they let the Druid awaken from his fainting spell.  “Stiles will need to learn how to access his mother’s gifts to overcome the last threat.”  


  
“The Darach.” Stiles said even though he knew it to be true.

 

 

 

“Yes. You have it within you.” Mab promised.

 

 

Edward snickered, “Forgive me Gen’ it is just hearing your Grandmother be so _inspirational_ is disconcerting.”  
  


Derek was seeing a frightening pattern to all family get togethers from now on - Strangely he didn’t mind, although he would definitely hide the good china. Derek suspected that when Edward and Mab had a disagreement the whole world felt it.  “Wow.”

  
  
Edward just smirked at his grandson-in-law, “Wait until you’ve lived it.”

 

 

Derek was not reassured in the slightest. “As much as it pains me, even if we’re leaving we should wake Deaton up.” Derek even to his own ears didn’t sound convincing.

 

 

Mab smiled, “Let Gen’ do it.”  
  


Stiles was frowning, “How? I have no smelling salts.”  
  


Mab rolled her eyes, “Stop thinking in such human terms. You’re not; you’re Fae.”  
  


Derek saw the moment that that hit his mate. He seemed pleased, and Derek was as well. He loved Stiles, and he was just glad that Stiles could protect himself from his world. It was one of his greatest fears - that Stiles would be killed because he’d thrown himself into Derek’s world. Derek was not egotistical enough or selfless enough to stop him though – he could respect that it was his choice.

 

 

Stiles was fearless even with learning new things, “So how can I do it?”  


  
“You’re magic. Will it to be and see what happens!”

 

 

Stiles heard what was said, and he so glad that his Grandma was so radically different to Robbie Coltrane as Hagrid because all he could hear in his head was, “You’re a wizard Harry.”  


  
He was an asshole, and Stiles knew this and accepted it. He wasn’t quite willing to change though. He’s listened to what his Grandma had said and thought about it. It was just like what Deaton had showed him with the Mountain Ash. He needed to wake the Doc up and carrying on with the Harry Potter theme, he closed his eyes, imagined a wand and shouted, “Ennervate.”

 

 

Deaton awoke in shock, “What”  


 

Stiles was enjoying this way too much, but who could blame him? He was aware that the Doc was not on Derek’s side and that bothered him. Scott was the only one to sing the Vet’s praises nowadays. It was a mutual appreciation society of two for them recently. He did try to hide his smirk when he informed Deaton, "You fainted."

 

 

Edward smirked, "I apologise if our arrival caused you some surprise."

 

 

Deaton accepted the apology as what choice did he really have? This was the Winter King and Queen of the Fae court in his business practice. "Not a problem, may I ask why you’re here?"

 

 

He had a feeling he knew, but he wanted their confirmation.

 

 

"Little Gen' needs his full powers so we're here to unbind them."

 

 

"Stiles is your Grandson?"

 

 

Edward smirked, "Yes and he has shown all the spirit and the guile of one of the UnSeelie with limited access to his powers it makes us proud."

 

 

Derek was quicker on the upkeep and maybe it was petty, but he saw no reason why he should inform Deaton. He wanted to just be an observer then that is all he will be, but there is a price.  In this case, it will be the lack of information.

 

 

Derek was keen to get the hell out of there, "Well now that we know he is okay … you're invited back to my loft to meet the pack and discuss things further.

 

 

Mab smiled warmly at Derek, "Thank you Alpha Hale and we accept your invitation gratefully however we have a few things to settle with Dr Deaton."

 

 

Wow. Stiles could see that neither of his grandparents was particularly impressed with him right now. He really didn't want to be in Deaton’s shoes.

 

 

Deaton knew that he had to be careful. He would be stupid to ignore the firepower of the two in front of him. They'd already shown just how much power they had by slicing through his wards. "How can I help you?"

 

 

"You can just be a guardian. You will not contest relinquishing the role as Hale Emissary … "Edward felt he was being more than fair.

 

Mab didn't play fair, "And you can have the guts to tell the McCall boy that you're are trying to manipulate him into becoming a True Alpha."

 

Stiles was really annoyed that he hadn't managed to piece it all together. "Huh so that was it … Doc he hates being a werewolf and he won't thank you for making him an Alpha. Plus until he can learn to see the bigger picture i.e. a world that doesn't revolve around Allison he would be dangerous as an Alpha."

 

 

Derek was surprised by the assessment, "This is Scott."

 

 

"I know. I love him like a brother but that doesn't mean I'm blind to his faults."

 

 

Edward clapped his hands in glee, "Good it will make you a good Emissary and probably future King."

 

 

Stiles wasn't ready to process all of that so he just laughed it off, "Okay … Well let's start small like finishing High School. Come on let's show you the loft."

_And with that Deaton learnt what it meant to be left out in the cold … he had a lot to reflect upon._

 

 

Stiles was still talking up a storm when he let himself and the rest of their entourage into the loft. Scott frowned seeing the lack of Deaton. “Where is Dr Deaton?”  


  
Mab sniffed haughtily, “Surplus to requirements.”

 

 

Peter perked up at that, and was at the same time ridiculously glad that Derek was back. He hated babysitting the cubs. He was smart but babysitting was a skill set currently beyond him. He pushed himself forward to be introduced, “I like you. Not to be rude but we haven’t met?”  
  


Stiles grinned, “Can I grandma?”  


  
Edward was guessing this was the Zombiewolf, Peter Hale, from the description Stiles had given him. “Careful she bites Mr Hale.”  


 

“I like that in a woman.” Peter replied innocently.

 

  
Edward sighed, “You amuse me but if you touch my wife I will wax you from head to toe in wolf form.”

 

 

Stiles could see this descending into anarchy, “Peter please don’t be a creeperwolf on my grandmother ... or grandfather for that matter.”

 

 

Scott was confused, “Er Stiles they look to be as old as your Dad.”  
  


Stiles shrugged, and added flippantly, “They’re some surprises in my family tree.”

 

 

“Surprises?” Lydia queried as she could relate still trying to wrap her head around the whole banshee thing.

 

 

“I’m Fae.”

.

 

Lydia shook in silent laughter as only Stiles could be so flippant. She was glad though she had an answer as she was sure that there was more to Stiles than met the eye. All she had read suggested that a Spark would not have the power needed to do what Stiles can with Mountain ash. “Now that makes sense.”

 

 

Stiles felt that it was only right to begin the introductions, “Pack this is my grandmother Queen Mab and grandfather King Edward of the UnSeelie Court.”  


  
Peter sucked in a breath it seemed little red was even more special than he knew. He was glad that he’d never truly gone after the boy as he knew now that he would be ash in the wind if he’d tried. “It is a pleasure to meet you and I assume we have you to chasing the Alpha pack away.”

 

 

“You do.” Mab assured him with a grin remembering her satisfying evening the night before.

 

 

The Pack relaxed a little understanding that they were not a threat and that the couple were here to help. They followed their Alpha’s direction and sat down to listen to what the Royal Couple had to say.  


  
Mab wasn’t willing to wait, “Now Deaton is no longer the Pack Emissary the main threat to the pack bonds is gone.”

 

 

Peter thought it was interesting that the Fae Queen had noted that they still had a destabilising presence, and Peter knew it would remain until his nephew forced the idiot Beta Peter bit to submit.  

 

 

Lydia was glad that someone seemed to have a plan and if it was one that would require no more people dying that would be awesome. She was sick and tired of people trying to kill her and her friends if it didn’t let up then it might just start to affect her grades … and at the point she would start to kill people. “So we can get the Darach?”  


  
“Oh darling, we won’t just get her … Stiles will make sure she pays for subverting magic,” Mab assured her with a malicious grin.

 

 

All the pack wanted to howl at the blood thirsty statement. They trusted that the pack mother would protect them, and they would protect Stiles in the meanwhile.

 

 

_Things were looking up._

 

 

Stiles would just like to know how he could take the wicked bitch down. “How? I have a bone or two to pick with her over Heather and our little track meet from Hell.” He stopped for a second before adding with a mischievous grin, “On second thoughts I would settle for her bones. Does that make me a bad person?”  


 

Edward laughed, “No just means you’re protective of  your pack and you are definitely part of our family.”

 

  
 **_And what could you say to that?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more and feel free to keep sending your thoughts my way but as my teaching term kicks off again updates will be slower. I'm aiming for a minimum of an update a week. :D


	3. Howling plans

** Authors Note : This chapter is for Bashyful – see if you can find your line! **

* * *

 

Peter was wondering just what would happen to the Hale pack. He wasn’t stupid and knew that if he tried to make a move against Derek he would die and not by Derek’s hand but Stiles’. He knew that most underestimated the boy but he’d always been wary of the boy when all had thought him just a simple human being.  After all, it had been Stiles suggestion to set him alight when he was crazy and that was cold. He’d been damaged by fire and Stiles knew that it was what was needed to let them win, and win they had. He tried for charming as he spoke, “Stiles that is why you’re my favourite.”  


  
“Thanks Creeper I feel validated.” Stiles sassed straight back.

 

 

Derek just sighed - he was slowly and cautiously allowing Peter back into the fold. “As amusing as your banter is ... we need a plan.”

 

 

Edward grinned, “I shall be bullying the former Emissary into coughing up the ingredients to distil the potion needed to break your mother’s enchantment.”

 

 

Stiles sucked in a breath at the casual mentioning of his mother’s name. He was still getting used to the idea that she was alive somewhere. He missed her like crazy and appreciated how hard she had tried to give him a normal life. Only unlike his best friend he loved his new life. “Yeah that would be good.  I don’t like the idea of being a sitting duck.”

 

 

Derek pulled him closer not liking the idea that his mate was in danger. “What do we know about this Darach?”

 

 

Stiles snorted, “Well Deaton for once gave us an idea of who it was, but didn’t know who they are now.”

 

 

“Who was it?” Mab and Lydia asked at the same time.   


  
Stiles was terrified by even the thought of his grandmother taking on Lydia as a mentor, even though he could see it happening. In fact, it was more than that. He knew that his grandmother would help Lydia get her powers under control. Still, it was a scary proposition that they may become friends - he could just imagine the devastation now. He was also smart enough to explain, “He believes it was a Julia Baccari, a former emissary of Kali’s.”

 

 

Derek hummed, “I would guess that the power she is searching for is to end the fight between her and Deucalion.”

 

Isaac was the one to ask the important question, “But who is she now? Any ideas?”  
  


And that was the question. The pack betas were all in reflective thought all but Stiles and Lydia.  They already had a firm suspect in mind. Stiles was hoping that Lydia would raise it as an idea so he didn’t come across as jealous of an ex.

 

 

Lydia mused, “She would have a new face and identity?”  


 

Mab nodded and sneered, “It would be the outcome of the first set of thrice fold sacrifices.”

 

 

Stiles was getting an idea, “How often would she have to repeat the ritual?”  


  
Edward was the one to think it through, “It would be at least biannually but if she uses a lot of magic then maybe more often?”  


 

Stiles smirked, “Well that is traceable! If we start from the initial attack and the search for patterns based off the MO we might be able to pick up aliases and crossing them off the suspect list.”

 

 

Lydia grinned, “I will go and ask Danny to start hunting. It was nice to meet you your highnesses.”

 

 

Edward and Mab inclined their heads. She was an impressive girl and could see why their grandson had been so taken with her. Still they were glad that he’d settled with his true mate. “I like her.”

 

 

Scott almost whimpered beginning to see what Stiles had already seen, “She terrifies me.”  


  
Mab rolled her eyes, “Good then you’re not stupid.”  


 

Stiles had to ask before he went crazy, “Is there any reason while I feel like I know what might happen in the future?”  


  
The pack all looked at him worried; Peter just smirked like he already knew the answer.  Derek was just sending him thoughts of reassurance through the bond. He was starting to fidget like he used to when he took no Adderall.

 

His grandmother and grandfather looked at him in surprise and then did that silent conversation thing that couples who’d been together forever could do.  

 

 

His grandfather was the one to answer, “Foresight is rare in our line. It would have skipped three generations but seems to have settled in you.”  


  
Derek was still concerned, “What will this mean for Stiles?”  


  
Mab smiled at the protectiveness the wolf was exhibiting. She was pleased as little Gen’ deserved all of that and more in life.  “It means that if my grandson has a feeling in his gut you would do well to listen to it.”  


  
There was a hint of a reprimand in it and more than one of the Betas flushed thinking about how they’d ignored Stiles in the past - usually to their own detriment.

 

 

Scott was earnest in his response of, “We will.”  
  


Stiles thought it was sweet but whilst Allison was still his be all and everything he wasn’t holding out much hope. So he would have an idea about the future that will be incredibly useful and possibly annoying at the same time. Still he would deal with it, but what he wants to deal with is this Darach.  He knows that Derek and he will have to have a private conversation but he wants the pups warned.  “Pups be warned, we are sure that the Darach is a teacher. It makes sense as the Darach had to have access to the teacher’s lounge to tamper with Coach Finstock’s whistle.”

 

 

Isaac frowned, “That would mean it is probably Miss Blake. She is the only new female teacher.”  


  
Everyone froze as they all knew that Derek and she had briefly dated, and that had been what spurred Stiles on to hit Derek with a clue-mountain-ash-bat.  His heartbreaker performance was legendary amongst the Beacon Hills LGBT crowd.

 

 

Stiles hated the way that Derek stiffened at that and he knew, but that would be definitely a conversation they would be having on their own. He knew what damage Kate had caused and he already could tell just how badly Derek would blame himself if Miss Blake turned out to be evil too. Derek really was lucky he’d mated with Stiles; no one could argue that he had a terrible taste in women.  

 

 

The cubs were getting restless, “Guys go out somewhere like the cinemas.”  
  


Erica pouts, “Why do the adults need to talk?”  
  


Stiles just quirks an eyebrow as really she would need to do better than that, “Kids you go now or I ask Uncle Creeper to watch over you.”

 

 

And those were definitely the right words as literally there was a mass exodus of every teenager but Stiles.

 

 

Peter smirked, “What about if I want to go to the movies?”

 

 

Stiles smiled right back, a little too innocent, “Well then, neither Derek nor I will stop you.”

 

 

Mab cackled, “You’re so delightfully manipulative.”  
  


Derek just shook his head in bemusement; he was glad in many ways that Stiles had made him get his head out of his ass and had not just chosen to mate with Peter. He suspected that they were too alike to be truly successful, or they might have wreaked havoc on the whole universe. Anyhow, the bond was stopping him from being jealous. He knew that Stiles only had familial feelings towards Peter. He had to add, “It is why Stiles and my Uncle get along.”

 

 

Edward accepted that, “Still it is useful when the Alpha’s mate and left hand can work together.”  


 

Peter grins, “Oh we will make sure no harm comes to the pack.”  
  


Mab will admit to more than a passing fondness for the former Alpha. If he proves that he can be a good left hand and has truly changes his ways she will help him get his powers back. The Alpha pack has proved that it is acceptable to have more than one Alpha in a pack. “I know. It is why I like you and haven’t made sure you stayed dead.”

 

 

Peter didn’t bother to hide his gulp, “Noted.”

He wasn’t stupid enough to defy the Winter Queen of the Fae who was known for her protective, devious ways of protecting her family. Oh, and her tendency to toy and play with both humans and creatures alike when she deemed them too stupid to live. He kind of wanted to ask for advice anyhow.

 

 

“Do you have any questions?” Mab asked. She was glad that Gen’ had gotten rid of the teens. She was not the type to put up with stupid questions.

 

 

Derek was the first one to ask, “Breaking the bindings on Stiles’ powers will there be any adverse effects?”  
  


Edward was pleased with the question, “He will be sleepy as his body adjusts to his powers. Now depending on how alike his mother he is ... he may have to spend a week a year in the Fae Realm.”

 

 

Stiles was stunned. He suddenly knew what his mother had not done, “Is that why my mother wasted away and can no longer return?”

 

 

Mab nodded, “Yes. She has watched over you and your father and done all that she can to help. The mirror she uses is how we knew that you were in trouble.”

 

 

Edward looked rueful, “She has also broken more than one heart as she refuses suitor after suitor.”  


  
Stiles was sad again for his Dad and Mom – _it seemed being heartbreakers ran in the family._ He wouldn’t truly appreciate the pain before he was mated to Derek just the thought of being separated from him - never to see him again brought shivers.

 

  
Edward could sense where his grandson’s thoughts were going, “Don’t be sad little one ... you will never know that pain as we know now that you will need to go.  Plus, your mother and father will meet again.”  
  


Mab smirks, “Hel owed me a favour.”  


  
Peter whistled understanding just what the Winter Queen was implying. It must be nice to be owed favours by the Queen of the Underworld.  “Whilst I’m pleased.” Strangely enough he wasn’t being sarcastic. He hoped that the Sheriff managed to reunite with his Fae Mate - no one should live without their mate if there was a chance. “Still we have a problem to deal with now.”

 

 

Mab rolled her eyes, “Stiles will need to undergo the ritual. We will be going to get the ingredients as I suspect the sooner the better.”  


 

Edward and she stood as if to leave, and she cocked her head at Peter, “You’re coming along too.”  
  


Peter was more than aware the only response he could have was, “Yes Ma’am.”

 

 

Stiles watched as his grandmother marched everyone from the loft so that the only two remaining were him and Derek.

 

 

Derek was tense, and Stiles really hated the fact that he had to deal with the issue at all. He was not one with training, and was more than aware of the fact that there was more than one potential landmine he could slip on.

 

 

He looked at Derek, picked his hand up and cupped his cheek trying to reassure him through touch, “Talk to me.”  
  


Derek whined, “If it is true ... God Stiles.”

 

 

Stiles shook his head, “First if it is misplaced guilt. Don’t. We weren’t together.”  
  


Derek didn’t seem to agree, “It doesn’t make any sense Stiles. I had feelings for you long before your little show and yet suddenly I wanted to sleep with her.” He couldn’t quite put his frustration at not quite being able to explain just how wrong it felt. He was forgetting that what he couldn’t verbalise the bond was doing for him.

 

 

Stiles smiled sadly at him, and was determined that if his suspicions were right then he would gladly cause her misery. “Derek you were so badly injured and you went to the school ... I’m guessing that you came to find me.”  
  


Derek was pissed, “So why her?”  
  


Stiles was mad for him, “Derek you couldn't have consented when your insides were on the outside.”

 

 

He looked so sad that Stiles was getting madder by the minute. He was going to make the Darach pay big style, “Why me?”  
  


There were so many questions there not said, _why always me? What did I do wrong? Did I do something to make them?_  


 

Stiles didn’t have the answers and that annoyed him as this wasn’t something he could research or blast with magic. It would take time and patience - things not normally applied to him but for Derek he would learn. He flipped himself over so he was straddling Derek. It wasn’t for sexy times - this was so he could drench Derek in his scent. “I don’t know Der’ but there will be no one else. I will kill them for hurting you. You’re not the only one who is possessive.”  


  
Derek chuckled weakly. He was still thinking about how he could have hurt the pack if he and Stiles hadn’t mated. “We’ll manage.”  


  
Stiles smirked, “The make-up sex will be mind-blowing.”  


  
“Stiles I ...”  


  
Stiles didn’t need to let Derek say the words. He knew his mate well enough and how much he hated words, “Der’ with Peter, Me, Grandma and Grandpa ... there is now way she will survive to hurt this pack.”  


  
**_Never mind a family of heartbreakers right now Stiles would settle for the bitches beating heart in his hand ... maybe he was spending too much time with Peter._ **


	4. What we're meant to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mab and Edward help Stiles unlock his true potential

Stiles wasn’t sure that Derek believed him that everything would be okay. It would be; he would make certain of it. For Stiles, the pack were family and there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do to protect his family especially as he had gone so long thinking that the only family that he had was his Dad.  He was curled up in Derek’s lap as Derek had grabbed ahold of him and just settled them on the sofa. Stiles knew that Derek’s instinct were demanding that he scent mark Stiles, and he was more than okay with that.

 

Erica had sent him a message to say that they were coming back and they should make sure that they were decent. Stiles didn’t care about clothes - he wanted to make sure that Derek had his Alpha game face back on, as there was no way he would want to be seen as even a little bit vulnerable in front of his pack. In Derek’s mind he needed to be the tower of strength for the pack as they face off against the latest threat. He had to ask his mate, “The Pups are coming back. You ready?”

 

“Always,” Derek promised.

 

Stiles smirked but would allow Derek that one without a comment in return.  He could be a generous mate when he wanted to be. “Okay then we need to be ready to plan. I’ll go get snacks.”

 

Derek laughed as Stiles bounded up; he would use any excuse he could for food. He wondered aloud, “How many curly fries will be left for the pups?”  


  
“Well they better get their furry asses home quickly then!” Stiles replied indignantly.  


  
Derek’s heart warmed at Stiles use of the word home. He’d believed for a long time after the fire that he would never have a true home again. He couldn’t quite believe that he had one now, but he did, and with Stiles at his side he would face any challenge that lay ahead.  “Yeah like you would let Isaac go hungry.”  


  
“The golden pup has his favourite snack and thankfully it is not curly fries!” Stiles smirked causing Derek to laugh, which in turn made Stiles laugh.  


 

**************************

 

Deaton heard the knock on his door and seeing who it was on the cameras knew that he had very little choice but to allow them entrance. It was not like they had earlier that very day sliced through his strong wards’ like they were butter.  He moved over to open the door and was marginally surprised to see Peter Hale standing the Royal Fae couple. It was an unsettling alliance to say the least and one that he hoped didn’t last.

 

“How can I help you?” He asked hoping that it was something he could give quickly.

  
  
Mab magicked a list out of thin air, “I’m hoping you have these ingredients close to hand.”  
  


Deaton looked over the list, “These a unbinding agents.”  


  
Edward nodded, “That they are,” he gave nothing else away, “Do you have them or not?”  


  
“Yes of course.” Deaton was a little bit offended; he’d be a poor druid if he didn’t have the ingredients to hand.

 

The Fae Queen seemed pleased, “Good. Here is remuneration. I need them quickly.”

 

He heard Peter’s snort when his eyes widened momentarily caught off guard. He was of the opinion that nearly anyone would be caught off guard by the pure gold coins handed over.  There really was one thing left to say to the Fae Queen, “I will just go get them.”  


  
He may be a Druid and he was more than confident in his own powers but right now he was contemplating a holiday out of state.  The Fae couple were more than likely unbinding the Stilinski boy’s powers and between the three of them they could wreak untold chaos. Yes, he might go see how his other sister was doing.  He wanted no part in how they intended to take the Darach down - he might even have pitied Julia if she hadn’t bought this on herself. She should never have turned away from the right path.

 

********************

 

The elder group actually made it back quicker although Peter would never allow himself to be transported like the Fae did voluntarily again.  He was feeling sick and was pretty sure that his stomach was going to drop out of his body.  

 

“You okay there Creeper?” Peter was impressed that Stiles even sounded concerned for him.

 

Mab rolled her eyes at him, “Honestly if you’re gonna puke it better not be over my shoes.”

 

:Lydia had just stepped through the door added her agreement, “He ruins Vuittons then you should kill him _again_.”  


  
Stiles was pleased that Lydia clearly had another fashionista to bond with but he could already see many shopping trips in his future until his wardrobe met with approval it was unfunny. Still he was beginning to feel a little sorry for Peter so thought it best to deflect attention from Peter. It was not fair to pick on him without his snark as armour - plus it took the fun away. “Yes well I am sure Peter will do us all a kindness and throw up in the bathroom.”  


  
“I’m glad everyone is concerned about my health but when you learn to ...”

 

Edward smirked, “Fold space to travel instantly.”  
  


Peter was glad for the assist as he couldn't think of an explanation that wouldn't give away his geek secret. “Yes that ... then I will be refusing any offers made Stiles.”  


 

“I will be able to bend space?” All the pack could hear how excited Stiles was by the thought of that. He was actually in sci-fi geek heaven right now - it was too bad that he could only use his powers for good and not in front of humans.

 

“Yes little one.” Edward answered in fondness.  
  


“Sweet so let’s kill the bitch and then I can learn to fold space. I like it.”  Stiles said with a conviction that none of the pack doubted.

 

Peter for one was glad that Stiles was so protective of Derek. He had done his nephew a lot of wrongs and they were finally beginning to move past all of the different intricate issues of guilt and blame. “You will share the fun around won’t you Little Red?”

 

Stiles looked up at him with devilish merriment in his eyes. He had been thinking of all the ways he could hurt the bitch with only his normal ways - he’d yet to even factor in how his potential magic could affect his plans - hopefully all the more painful. “Come now. I would be remiss in not letting all the pack have a say!”  
  


Mab chuckled as she was inordinately fond of her grandson and just knew that he definitely took after her. She would listen to each one of his plans as soon as his powers were unbound. She was nervous right now, as his spark in its current form could be taken from him by the Darach, and she definitely did not like feeling nervous. She wanted Stiles’ powers unbound quickly so took charge, “Yes well plotting will have to wait.”  


 

Derek nodded and informed the pack of the plan, “Listen carefully. You can stay close but the loft will be out of bounds whilst Stiles undergoes the ritual ...” He had to stop over the clamour of protests.

 

Rolling his eyes, as really it was like the pack didn’t know him. It was sweet that the pack was objecting on the grounds of Stiles needing to be protected.  “Listen it will not be for too long but the powers being unbound could be dangerous unless you’re bonded to him.”  


  
The pack could get that, and Peter sighed, “I’ll keep them safe.”  


  
Derek was still getting use to this useful Peter, who wasn’t trying to kill them all, but he was unwilling to kick a gift horse in the mouth. “Thank you Uncle.”  
  


“You’re welcome. I will hunt down how we can unmask the bitch to make sure it is her.” Peter said with a gleam in his eye.   


 

Well Derek felt that it was always good for everyone to have a hobby and Peter was always the best researcher in the Hale family. His gut was telling him that Peter wanted to make sure Jennifer paid for what she had done to the pack, and he was not going to argue with his Uncle. He was always the most vindictive member of their pack too.

 

  
Stiles was a little nervous about the unbinding but he was doing this for several reasons: his pack; to help maintain equilibrium; balance his own senses, and many more reasons.  He also recognised the look in Peter’s eyes and had no problem in encouraging him, “Good. The ancient Magick tomb should do the trick.”

 

The pack had accepted it, but they were unwilling to leave the Alpha pair quickly. It irritated them immensely that they couldn’t stay. The Alpha pair protected them but right now there was a threat to one of their Alphas and they couldn’t help him.

 

Mab and Edward watched the scene pleased with how protective the Pack were of their Gen’ - he was something special. They hadn’t explained it yet but a half-Fae should not have been able to do the things that Stiles had. They could understand why the Druid had thought him a human spark - they were after all Children with the Fae blood running through their veins.

 

Mab promised, “No harm will come to him.”  
  


“We know.” Erica assured her, and they knew it to be true. The pack could see that the Fae couple were clearly fiercely protective and loved their grandson.

 

Stiles watched as the Pack trickled out of their place, heading off to Peter’s place. He was nervous about taking the concoction that had been brewed but would do it for the chance to help protect his pack. It was apparently their key to taking down this Darach. He asked just to be sure, “So I just drink this?”  


 

“That is right Gen’.”

 

Stiles wrinkled his nose as the potion didn’t smell the best to his human nose. He couldn’t help but ask Derek out of curiosity “Is it as bad as I think?”

 

“Worse,” was Derek’s terse reply.

 

Stiles gave the smoking concoction one last look and swallowed it down in one figuring that it was best to do it quickly.  He felt woozy, and fell back onto Derek trusting that his mate would catch him and he did.

 

Derek looked up in alarm, knowing that there would be potential side effects and seeing them were two very different things. “He is okay.”  


  
Mab smirked, “No he will be better,” she assured him.  


  
Edward laughed, “He is already good. Claud’ was tearing her hair out watching him through the mirror.”  


  
Derek was fascinated to hear stories about Stiles mom. She was clearly such an integral part of Stiles’ life but his partner rarely talked about her, and Derek didn’t raise the subject as it always caused Stiles to be sad and the pain would radiate off him, which made his wolf want to howl, “What is she like?”

  
  
Edward smiled and you could see the parental joy coming off him in waves. “She is sweetness and light. So loyal and fierce to those she considers family and would give her heart to save them.”  
  


Derek had to ask, “A bit like her son then?”

 

Mab snorted, “It is true that they are a lot alike, except the viciousness skipped a generation and doubled in Stiles.”  


  
Derek knew this, and he loved that in Stiles. It was one of the things that made Stiles so suited to the pack - more than one visiting wolf pack had commented on the fact that Stiles was more than just a boy who ran with wolves; he moved like he was a wolf.  “What will happen now?”  
  


Mab and Edward shrugged as for all their power they were not omniscient - they didn’t have all the answers.

 

Mab shrugged, “Best case is he will sleep for the next few hours.”

 

Derek was never one to deal in best cases - with the way his life had unfolded it just wasn’t prudent, “And the worst case?”  


  
Edward answered for his wife, “His body has to expel all the energy that has been held back by the binding.”  


  
Derek had an epiphany, “That was the ADHD?”  
  


Edward nodded, “In a way, yes. His spark had all this power and no conduits in which to expel it.”   
  


Derek chuckled, “He found ways ...” He paused as a few items began to float around the room.

 

Mab smiled, “Just like Claude’”  
  


“Yeah too bad there is no one around you want to hit and can use the innocent baby as a cover.”  
Edward retorted although Derek could tell that he was reminiscing fondly.

 

  
Derek’s eyes widened at that, and the smile on Mab’s face was all Stiles. He was getting an impression of just how his life with Stiles at his side might unfall - and he couldn’t wait. Derek wanted to let the Fae couple know,  “He doesn’t feel in distress ... if anything he seems to be relaxing.”

Derek had never been so grateful as to have the mating bond - than right now. He was sure that he would have gone nuts if he’d been forced to watch Stiles be so still and not know if he was okay.  Whilst Stiles might be okay, and the adults seemed okay, Stiles was magic was pouring off him in tangible waves. It was strange to say that Derek could feel an almost impish quality to the magic.  He was watching Mab and Edward to see how they were taking the changes, and it was clear that she was delighted.

 

“Oh he takes after me in temperament, but his magic ... well that is all you.”

 

Edward grinned, “You say that like a bad thing.”  


 

“Coming from the Fae that out-tricked a Nogitsune I’d say it says a lot.”

 

Derek laughed in disbelief -- he remembered Peter telling him stories about the various legends from around the world and the Nogitsune was just one of them. Yeah his life would definitely not be boring - the phone disturbed the silence. He had to answer it and it was Isaac,

 

“There has been another murder.”

 

**_Stiles had better wake up soon - Derek had a feeling that things were coming to a head in Beacon Hills._ **

  
  



	5. Stiles 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles will wake ... as what?

** Chapter 5: Stiles 2.0 **

 

Mab hissed – She could feel the latest sacrifice by the Darach. It was hard to describe how unspeakably horrific the sacrifice was to a Fae – Mab could literally feel the unnatural twisting of the Earth. The Darach may be horrible to contemplate for a Druid but to a Fae, someone who is a tuned to the Earth - the Darach’s magic was offensive to her soul.  Mab would make sure that this Darach dearly regretted all of their life choices before they were dead. She would accept nothing else.  She’d had enough and she could see that Edward agreed with her. She looked to her grandson-in-law as it was Derek’s right as Alpha, “Call your wolves back here ... this ends soon.”  


 

Derek didn’t bother with using technology – He used his _other_ skills.  An Alpha’s call could be heard from miles away, and the pack would answer the call. It was impressive, and he would apologize to the Sheriff if he got any complaints from neighbours about rowdy dogs in Beacon Hills. Tonight, would definitely be a full moon that affects the animals.

 

 

“What about Stiles?” The Alpha asked anxious for his mate. The pack also went onto high alert wanting to know about their pack mom.  


  
Edward was smiling, and how could he not? His grandson was in pack that clearly cared for him, and now, he was able to become who he was truly meant to be. He decided to ask his grandson-in-law with a smirk, “Can’t you feel it?”

  
  
Once Edward had mentioned it - Derek could definitely feel the power roiling about the room - it was so strong it was practically tangible.  What was stunning was that Derek knew that it was all Stiles, and whilst he could sense the potential for great harm - the magic felt, for a better phrase - _Pack Friendly_. He nodded and answered, “Yeah I can feel it.”  
  


Mab huffed in annoyance at her husband, “He is just pleased as Stiles has taken after him.”  
  


Edward snorted, “No darling he may be a Fae wild mage but he is so much more.”

 

Mab carefully searched her grandson’s magic once again. She had stopped when the wild magic manifested, and gasped in surprise, “Oh he is going to be gorgeous.”  


  
Derek wanted to protest, “He already was.”  


 

Mab looked at her grandson-in-law smiling in a non-scary way. Derek could not have picked a more perfect response if he tried. “That he is, but he is going to be quite the special Fae.”  


 

Derek was stroking Stiles head as a way to comfort Stiles and to remind himself that Stiles was okay.  Derek was just relieved that he had seemingly calmed from the initial outburst of magic.  In fact to look at him now you would not believe that he was a supremely magical being. Stiles looked so innocent, like none of the events in the past few years had happened - Derek was glad. He couldn’t help but ask, with a tone conveying both fondness and concern, “How he is breaking the rules now?”

 

 

“Usually a child takes after the magic of one of the parents,” Mab tried to explain.

 

 

Derek was following, “So Claudia and Stiles take after your husband.”  


  
Edward smirked knowing that the young wolf was unsure how to address him. “Call me Edward Derek and that is true except Stiles magic feels like wild and chaos magic.”  


 

Derek was glad that Stiles was still able to break all the expectations but he still was concerned, “Will this be bad for Stiles having both types of magic?”

 

 

Edward was just tickled pink, at just the sheer thought of what Stiles could do. He was still amused when he answered, “Bad for Stiles. No, but bad for the Darach … yes.”

 

 

Mab shivered, “He has so much energy swirling inside of him right now, and the perfect focus point to let go against. It will be quite the show,” she promised.

 

Edward snickered, “You want popcorn?”

 

 

The discussion was interrupted by the return of the pack, as well as the Sheriff. Derek was glad as he needed a status report, but he’d been unable to leave Stiles when he was vulnerable. Whilst he knew that Stiles would be okay with his grandparents; Derek’s wolf could not handle leaving his mate alone when he was in potential danger, “What is going on?”  


  
John sighed as this was still a seriously shitty year for the town of Beacon Hills, “Well she’s struck again, a doctor from the Hospital.” In truth, he was weary and sickened from processing the scene. He needed to add the other little bit of information, “Oh, and there's a pack of real wolves attacking folk on the edge of town ... What is going on as the FBI are here? Oh, and hello Mom and Dad,” he finished.

 

 

The royal couple acknowledged his presence. “Well Stiles now has full access to his powers.”  
  


John could sense that that was the _good news_ part of the equation. He was a big boy now, Sheriff too, he wanted to protect his town to the best of his ability, so he pulled up his big boy pants and asked, “And the bad news?”  


  
Edward was the one smirk, “Oh it is bad news for the Darach not Stiles … Stiles can access both my form and Mab’s form of magic.”  


 

John just shook his head in amazement at his kid, “Yeah he was always an overachiever.”  
  


Derek was not happy though with more outside interference, “Who is here from the FBI?”  


  
“Mel’s ex.” John didn’t bother to his disgust.  


  
Peter growled, “I can help him take a long walk off a short pier.” The offer was genuine and as sincere as Peter could now be. It was only Stiles who knew how much of a soft spot he had for Scott’s mom. It was not a romantic interest. It was crazy but his heart was set on Chris Argent and once again - Stiles was the only one who knew that little fact.  


  
John wanted to berate him for blatantly threatening another human being. However he’d been there to help Mel’ through the tough days when she couldn’t see an end to the misery of her marriage; and if Peter did do something he knew that he wouldn’t investigate _too hard_. So he answered honestly, “Tempting but let him investigate and when he gets no where it won’t look good with his superiors.”  


  
And that was why Peter liked the Sheriff - he knew that Stiles came by his vicious ruthless streak honestly.  It would be fitting as Scott’s dad had walked out on them because he was drunk who wanted a better career. He wasn’t man enough to face his problems.

 

 

Edward and Mab stood up imperially - no one would doubt there royal origins. “Well we will not have long to wait until Stiles awakens ... and then we kill this bitch!”

 

 

Peter was really glad that the family pack had extended with like-minded people. Just maybe when he suggested sensible solutions he would no longer be stared at like he’d killed every ones favourite puppy. Really, he was a good psycho wolf - he hadn’t even tried to kill Scott. All the pack knew that Scott was considered as sweet as a Pup. It was adorable and Peter knew that if he killed Scott then Stiles would probably kill him again - _and make it stick._ Peter knew that he shouldn’t be fond of a person for that reason - but he was. He informed everyone, “I found the ritual to show her true face.”  


  
Mab was intrigued to see which one the pack had honed in on.  She read the notes and smirked - they’d unwittingly, or in the case of the left hand probably not.  “This will work.”

 

 

Edward was guessing that whichever ritual Peter had picked was good, no it was diabolical as nothing else would amuse Mab so.  “When he awakens ... Do not startle him and allow him the time to adjust to the magic under his skin.”  


 

“Of course!” The pack shouted back almost offended at the thought that they wouldn’t be.

 

 

Isaac, bless the little pups heart, as well showing that he was a sarcastic little shit, “He is our pack mom ... we can’t break him he is ... like sacred to the pack.”  


  
Mab did laugh as beneath all the sass and sarcasm - there was an underlying truth there. It was true that the pack clearly adored Stiles and that went a long way with the Royal family. “Yes that is a good way to consider it.”  
Her attention was distracted and all of the pack looked to Stiles, guessing that that would be the only thing that would make her lose focus so.

 

 

Stiles came awake in a flail of limbs. He was so glad that Derek was there to catch him or that would have been way more embarrassing. He saw that the whole pack and his dad, and grandparents were there for him. He just shrugged ruefully, “So great power does not in fact bring great balance?”

 

 

His Dad snickered, “No son. This is Beacon Hills’ not Star wars.”

 

 

Stiles pouts but the effect is somewhat stymied by the fact his eyes were shimmering with unrestrained power.  
  


Mab and Edward looked so proud that they might burst. Still Mab couldn’t let her reputation be damaged.  “Now, now, Gen’. It is unbecoming of the Royals to show their strength so obviously.”  


  
The Pack sucked in a breath but Stiles was okay. This was like learning all about the wolf stuff when Scott was bitten... it was in him to learn. He’d been listening to his spark for ages and now he just asked his magic to stay hidden. It took him less than a minute to reign in the magic. He looked back out at the pack, “Gone?”

 

 

Peter nodded, “Impressive.”  
  


“Thanks Creeper.” Stiles would always give Peter sass, it was practically how they communicated.

   
  
The Sheriff should be disturbed by hearing this, and by the fact that he was an officer of the law but he was sitting down to a meeting with a pack of werewolves, a banshee, two hunters and three Fae (One of whom was his son).  He left crazy well behind and now all he could do was ask, “So how do we stop the bitch?”

 

 

Stiles sighed, “You don’t ... I will do the stopping. What we need to be is on the lookout for, and plan for is the distractions.”

 

  
The sheriff frowned, “What type of distractions?”

 

 

Stiles looked grim, “From what Lydia and I researched we should be on the lookout for all kinds of distractions. The Darach has been known to ensnare werewolf packs ... if that fails she has used wolves. She has used drugs ... in fact you name it. She has tried it.”  
  


The Sheriff in him did not like that. As a protector of the town this was not what you wanted to hear.  “So what are you going to do?”  
  


Stiles smirked, “Well she is doing all this in a fucked up power-grab. She thinks that she needs it in order to gain revenge against her old pack.”  


 

“But ....”  


  
Stiles grinned, “Well the trouble with trying to gain power is that there is always someone who has more power.”  


  
Peter sighed, “I learnt that the hard way.”  
  


Stiles rolled his eyes, “We all love you in our own special way Creeper.”

 

 

The Pack snickered as it was true. Derek was also aware and most grateful to Stiles. He did not want to lose Peter even though he had come back in the most despicable way as he was still one of Derek’s few remaining family members. That being said Derek was only too aware of the reason why Peter was now more accepted and that was how Stiles treated Peter. The pack unwittingly tended to mirror the pack moms feelings so if he liked someone, then they liked someone.  Stiles was glad that they finally started to trust his gut after events like psycho Matt.

 

 

Mab snorted at that comment and added derisively, “People stopped trying to take the power off Edward and I … years ago.”  


 

Stiles was proud, “Yes but a fight implies that both sides have an equal chance of winning. No one who enters into fight you and Grandpa has a chance.”

 

**Truer words had never been spoken - And in the not too far future people would start talking about the Hale Pack in similar ways.**

**______________________________________**  
  


**Up next: Showdown**  
  
  


 


	6. Turning the tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the tide turns against the Darach...

The plan was set and the pack howled. They had a hunt tonight and they would not stop the hunt until they claimed a victory. The only victory they were willing to accept was the Darach’s head on a stick. It was a nice image in Stiles mind. The plan was to tackle all the problems simultaneously. The nice thing with the size of the Hale pack was that each little splinter group had wolves; humans and a magic user - and all were badass in their own right. 

 

The first supposed obstacle was true wolves. Stiles heard the call-out from the police scanner by his Dad that they were reports of wolves roaming the streets closest to the preserve. Derek rolled his eyes as it was a big irony - wolves would bow to werewolves. His team consisting of him, Stiles and Chris were the closest so they headed over. 

 

Chris chambered a round, “How do you want to play this?”

 

Stiles was readying magic to trap them but Derek rolled his eyes. In this case he was the one who could deal with the situation the quickest. It was with a roar, granted it was a roar with his Alpha’s power but it did the job. The pack of natural wolves bowed their heads in submission. 

 

Chris looked in disbelief, “Well that is one way.”

 

Stiles could see that Derek was trying really hard not to look smug, but he was failing so hard. “Come on Sourwolf we have a bitch to track down.” 

 

Erica was staring at the wall in front of her in disbelief. They had been tracking down the scent of what they recognised as their English teacher. It was taking them towards the warehouse district. The wall had blocked their way but it was not one made of concrete but rather mountain ash. “Allison!”

Allison was surprised as usually she was called on to provide cover using her bow. She was not a magic user but she was human and that meant that she could break the line. She looked at Lydia and Erica who were preparing for what would happen when they broke the line. The huntress took a step forward so that she was practically stepping on the line. “You ready.”

 

She was met with a steely glare, and flashing amber eyes. Erica sent up a howl so that more of the pack would join them. They were getting closer Erica could feel it. 

 

• Meanwhile Stiles was furious.

 

“We need to head to the hospital!” Stiles said. He couldn’t explain it although if he was to guess he would assume that it was one of his grandparents warning him. 

 

Derek was confused, “You heard the howl. It was in the warehouse district.”

 

Chris was confused but he’d learnt enough to know that Stiles was rarely unsure of a direction or truly rash when making a decision. If he was saying this then it was for a reason. “Why Stiles?”

 

Stiles was reeling from the sheer vileness of the magic she was unleashing. “She is attacking the hospital in her quest for both healers and the guardians ... she is gonna take the fucking deputies who are there on guard duty.”

 

Chris wasn’t saying what he was thinking. He knew that the Darach was committing three fold sacrifices in her quest for more power. There was a play he could make in order to give the pack the time they would need to defeat the Darach. He was saving it as a Hail Mary as Allie would kill him once they got him back. 

 

Derek was pondering the best option, “We send the pack to scout the warehouse and find out what she is hiding there and we go to the hospital.”

 

Stiles nodded, “It is a good plan. We can work together and the pack is strong and will wait ‘til we arrive.”

 

Derek agreed, even though he didn’t like it. Still he knew it was the smartest option - Stiles and he were comparable in strength and could protect each other. He was sure that of the betas were there even if it was just momentarily they would be worried and distracted and in life or death situations those minutes were critical.

 

Chris was the one to drive them to the hospital. It was for the best as Stiles was starting to use his magic to get a true grasp on her whereabouts and Derek couldn’t take his eyes away from his mate when he was in such a vulnerable position. 

 

They were close, as he pulled up outside. He figured that given the raging storm and chaos that he could be forgiven with his crappy parking. He was a little surprised to see the wolf pack following him. All Derek did was give a smug shrug as if to say what can you do?

 

Stiles was looking at the hospital doors and frowning. The storm was raging and they should be evacuating – it was too quiet. “Let’s go check it out.”

They were stunned at the sheer carnage in the hospital walls. The walls were splattered with blood and who did they see at the end of the corridor – Jennifer/Julia looking around serenely. She was gaining more power. Stiles snarled and Derek growled, “We’ll get you.”

 

Julia smirked, “At what price letting all these nice mortals dying. Wouldn’t want that on your conscious, would you?”

 

Stiles was putting together a mental picture together of just how he was going to take down the bitch. It was the only thing that was stopping him from trying to do something rash like kill her here. It meant that Stiles was the one to growl seeing the bitch slip through the doors. He wouldn’t leave people stranded during a storm. His father had not raised him that way and seeing how Derek and Chris had immediately followed suit - they would get her. 

 

Stiles saw Melissa round the corner and he let out a sigh of relief. Whether she realised it or not she was pack and as such Derek and he would always worry about her. He had to smile with affection at the way she was carrying her baseball bat. Okay, so granted it was the upgraded supernatural crafted one that Stiles had painstakingly sculpted and then gifted to her. 

 

She was in her element even with the hospital crumbling around her. “You gonna go get the bitch?” She was Scott’[s mom so had been kept up to date with where they stood in terms of the big bad’s hitting town. It was only fair. 

 

Derek nodded solemnly, this was his responsibility as the Alpha of beacon Hills. “Yes we are.”

 

Melissa nodded, “Well then Stiles get your Dad to send troops, guards whatever and then go shut down this storm once and for all.”

 

It was at times like this why he was reminded how awesome Melissa McCall was. Stiles smiled softly kissed her cheek and did as he was bid - who was he to refuse an order from such a great pack elder? Okay, so possibly he was usually the first but not this time. This time he was only too happy to go and follow the order given. 

 

“Yes Ma’am.”

• Outside the hospital the hunter; the Alpha and the Fae Mage looked at each other and all were in perfect agreement. It was time to hunt. 

 

Jennifer was furious, no there was point in hiding now. She was Julia Baccari and she would have her revenge and she was not going to let some two bit pack stop her. They had one job and that was to keep the Alpha pack busy whilst she gathered enough power to kill Deucalion and all of the other traitors. She’d had a perfect plan and that meddling teen had managed to steal the heart of the Alpha. It was just her fucking luck that the Alpha had already found his true mate. The presence of a true mate would break through any enchantments a Druid tried to weave. She had long since stopped following the rules but she was aware of the consequence for trying to go against something as fundamental as love. If she had the backlash would be so strong that not even the Nemeton would be able to save her. 

 

So what did she have? She had nothing: no looks; no anonymity; no Alpha pack and an incomplete ritual. She had done her research and found that Hale pack was only slowly establishing itself and had had way too much trouble. It was a fool proof plan, or, it was supposed to be. She had no clue on how they had fooled her. She was supposed to be able to raid the hospital and finally have all the power that she needed - this was not supposed to be happening. 

 

She turned the corner and found her protections disturbed. How the hell did the wolves get through it? She was confused and rightfully so - they were not immune to the effects of Wolfsbane and Mountain Ash. They should not have been able to pass, much less walk through the line she’d left. She had accounted for the magic user in the group, the baby Druid but he’d been at the hospital so how had they managed it. She needed to get to a safe space so that she could use the storm as a form of protection. She could hear the howls getting ever closer and she shivered, knowing that none of them were friendly to her. She was in luck she was now in her warehouse that she’d fortified. 

 

Jennifer could not believe that the pack was still chasing her, no, they were hunting her down. This should not be happening. She was the one with the power. She had thrown obstacle after obstacle in their way. It was ridiculous - more than one of them should have at least killed one of the pack. There was nothing like the death of a loved one to keep them distracted. This pack was becoming a downright nuisance. She had come to town to take down Deucalion but he’d run with his tail between his legs. 

 

... she just didn’t know why. 

 

She was feeling more confident now that she was on relatively familiar ground. She was going to make these mongrels pay for taunting her. She’d vowed that she’d never feel that powerless again, like when Deucalion had passed a death sentence. She saw all the puppies fill the room, and the other misfits that now seemingly made up the Hale Pack.

 

“I will kill you all.”

 

Stiles would adore the way all of the puppies ignored her in favour of watching them enter. “Yeah, when?”

Julia sneered and she was definitely not looking so pretty, “I will rip the skin from your bones.” Her hand pulled the glass from the window. All watched as the shards hovered before flying at them. It was pretty and awe inspiring, unless you were Fae. 

 

Stiles and his Grandparents threw out their hands and a wall of magic protected the pack. Stiles’ eyes narrowed. The bitch had annoyed him but of she threatened his pups then all bets were off. “Is that all you got.”

 

Julia frowned, “You’re a druid?”

 

Stiles snickered, hearing the unsurety in her voice. It was never good go into a fight not knowing all there was to know about your opponent. It was a sure way to get whipped. “Not even close.”

 

Julia used that as a way to distract them - and hoped to pick off some in a sneak attack. The only thing the pack was not sure of was which attack got through and got her the best. One minute she was protected and sneering death threats, and the next she was buried in the wall.

 

Peter coked his head to the side, “That was satisfying but Stiles she screwed with Derek.”

 

Stiles eyes flashed, showing all the power that he now held. If you were to look close gone were the amber wolf like eyes and in their place were whirling vortices of power. “Oh I’m just beginning.”

 

Mab offered, “Crushing curse.”

 

Edward shook his head, “Nah transmogrification.”

 

The pack were listening but Stiles advanced allowing his grandparents to bicker about what they felt was the best solution. Stiles spoke softly as she was barely crawling out from the concrete, “You know the problem with Power?”

 

“What? There are just those too weak to take power.” Julia sneered. 

 

The pack knew where Stiles was going - mainly because they had lived the lesson. “No the problem with power is it makes you arrogant and you assume that you are the only one with the power.”

 

Mab sneered, “She is a twisted Druid, not even in our class.”

 

Stiles smirks, “And that is why you are going to enjoy this. Hold her there please.”

 

The pack shivered as they saw their Mom in all his glory. He was magnificent, and all the pack could feel the power rolling off him. They were curious to know what he was doing but they could all feel his strength. It was seeping through the pack bonds and boosting their power. 

 

Stiles knew the moment it was about to take hold as he let the power shake from his eyes, “You should never have touched my mate.”

 

Julia screamed, and started to gasp ... it was becoming hard to breath. Mab was delighted and she would take this as an acceptable punishment for a woman who’d twisted and perverted the natural magic of the earth so far that she could feel it. 

 

Peter laughed softly, having an inkling what the alpha mate had done. It was poetic, fitting and just the right approach for Derek’s mate. “Oh he is just perfect.”

 

Edward and Mab shared smiles full of pride as Derek wanted to know what was happening. He wanted to know just how Stiles had chosen to punish them. “What is he doing?”

 

Mab wanted to clap at the poetic justice of it, “He is stripping her power. He’s taking everything she has stolen and channelling it back into the Earth.”

 

The pack Betas approved clearly as there was a chorus, “Of go Mom.”

 

The pack found that it was almost anticlimactic that there big enemy had just crumbled to dust in front of them; not that they were complaining. 

 

• After all they had their final exams for the year. Life went on and they knew that it wouldn’t be long before the next one crept up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so one final chapter of this arc and then there will be a new on to cover S3B now in this verse I cannot see the character playing the Nogitsune being able to do it again. So who should it be instead?
> 
> Come prompt me on [Tumblr](http://hellbells101.tumblr.com/)


	7. Original Heartbreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumours and possible reunions abound.

** Chapter 7: Families new and old **

 

The pack was settling back into what amounted to its normal routine when there was no craziness. Well as normal as you can be when a big date on your calendar is the full moon.  The pack was content and strong now, and that was more than they could say. The fact of the matter was and everyone knew it was Derek finally claiming Stiles had made all of the pack bonds slip into place perfectly.

 

 

The pack routines were established, the wolves spent one night at their parents and then one night at the pack house.  They were no complaints from the other betas; for one, the Sheriff and Melissa McCall were now living there. The gossips ran wild about just what was going on at the Hale Manor but no one ever came close to guessing just what was happening - well werewolves would just be too fantastical.

 

 

Mornings were always fun, the Sheriff and Mel were always out first.  Peter and Chris always appeared together and despite what all the wolves could smell no one was quite brave enough to venture the how’ or whys?  Right now Stiles was in full mother mode - Derek was too amused to be of any help.    


  
“Pups you have got the grand total of two minutes to get your furry butts downstairs before you are walking!”  


  
They clambered to get to the front door.so as not to be left behind and as a result fell through the door in a heap.  Stiles just laughed and enjoyed the moment.  He pecked Derek’s cheek. His mate knew that he wanted to do way more, but they were also smart enough to know that if they did then they would be unlikely to get anywhere fast.  

 

 

Isaac beeped his horn, “Mom we gotta go its chemistry first.”  


  
Stiles wrinkled his nose - way to put a dampener on his mood but Isaac was right so dutifully he left his mate and trudged to his beloved car.  The pack arrived en-mass creating the same stir that they always did whenever they moved as one together. Stiles knew what the whispers were but Stiles never quite knew what to make of rumours - they were usually so ridiculous that they made him want to laugh. He ignored them in favour of getting to Chemistry - it was marginally better now that they had a new teacher but the subject was forever cursed in his mind for all the times that he was unfairly singled out. What he loved was the way that even though the pack members were the last ones into the classroom - all their chairs were still left for them.  It was a silent understanding that the students of Beacon Hills had - you did not fuck with the Pack. Stiles had never said it but he loved the fact that they were called the pack - even though none of the students knew about the Supernatural.

 

 

All Stiles could think was roll on lunch.

 

** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& **

 

 It just so happened that the ones about the pack were usually the most outrageous.  Isaac sat down opposite him looking especially irritated.

 

 

Stiles asked softly, "What is it pup?"

 

 

Isaac always blushed at the endearment but Stiles figured that he'd had ao little mothering that he would do it happily.

 

 

"Stupid people"

 

 

Stiles had to bite back a laugh at the scowl on Isaac's face was spookily similar to Derek's glower at the world. Barely managing to keep a straight face he asked, "Who? What? When? Why? How?"

 

 

Stiles has found out not only were they the vital questions of any narrative piece but also the smartest questions to get to the heart of the matter.  His Pup looked so sad that if they were just around the pack then Isaac would probably have just slid up next to him demanding a huge scenting cuddle; _Stiles was epic at giving them._

 

 

Isaac could see that Stiles was serious in knowing, “Winters and his crew are talking shit about the pack.”  


  
Lydia snorts, “Whose baby am I having now and what’s our cult this week?”

 

 

Stiles smirks, “The cult of the leather jacket.”

 

 

Erica, who had just sat down, scowled at the jerkoffs causing them to whip their heads in the other direction. “We wear them so well ... and that is not why Isaac is upset.”

 

  
Stiles hoped that it wasn’t something about him as the pups had exceptional control - it tended to snap though when the high school students decided to talk shot about him.  Stiles knew why they did it, it was fairly obvious - all of a sudden there was a boy who was an outcast and one friend was suddenly sitting with all the cool kids. It was unexplainable and never happened in high school - _he was an anomaly in more ways than one._  

 

 

Isaac was still shaking off his annoyance, “They are saying that he is our virgin sacrifice and we are only being nice to him so that we can slaughter him on the full moon.”  
  
Stiles couldn’t help it; he could appreciate that Isaac was mad on his behalf but that was just too funny.  “Isaac think about what you’re all like on a full moon.”  


  
He could see the moment that it struck all of the pups - it was pretty funny. All the pups and Derek were incredibly affectionate towards him on the full moon. His full moon usually consisted of him lying on the floor in the living room at the manor and being cuddled to death by the Pups - he couldn’t be further from danger if they tried. It annoyed him when they talked crap about the pack but if this was the best that they could come up then he was disappointed.  “Don’t let it bother you pup ... we only have a few more periods and then we can head on home.”  


 

** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& **

 

Stiles was so glad that it was the end of the day and he could go to the Hale Manor. It was definitely a place with no crazy rumours - just crazy supernatural crazies - That was different though as they all fit in as a result.  As he opened the door, Stiles was surprised to see his Grandparents when he came home. He wasn’t moving in with Derek until the end of the school year so it felt like he had two homes - his Dad was cool but the townsfolk could be funny. The last thing Stiles wanted to do was cause his father to lose his job because of him - _again._    


  
“Heya. What brings you to the mortal realm?”  


  
Stiles kind of loved his life, especially the way he could utter lines like that - with a straight face. He would repeat his life was awesome.  


  
“We’re glad you’re home Gen’.”  


  
Stiles smiled at that as he would always live his family and pack. He just knew that his grandmother would get a kick out of the latest rumours. Stiles favourite was the one where he must be an incubus, or have a giant schlong as ‘how else would he keep everyone satisfied. “Glad to be here. So what’s up?”  


  
Edward stepped forward. “We think it has been too long since this little family was whole. Now you would have always been able to travel to the Fae Realm and see your mother but I know you resisted on the grounds that your father could not.”  


  
Stiles shrugged as it was true. He couldn’t do that to his Dad or the Pack.

 

 

John was stunned. He’d always loved Stiles even through the hard times and the depth of love and care his kid showed to him took his breath away. “You are something else Kiddo.”

 

Stiles smirked, “So what of it? ... Are you ready?”

 

 

Sheriff Stilinski sucked in a breath as he was being offered all that he had wanted ever since his wife died. He was not going to be stupid. He needed this, he spoke softly that you needed preternatural hearing to pick up his reply of, “Come on Kiddo time to meet the original heartbreaker.”  


  
** *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& **

 

_It sounded like the perfect plan - Stiles would be gone a week and even Derek was telling him to go. How could he not? He would do anything to talk to his own mother again - he would not deny his mate that right.  It would be fine ..._

 

_... well it would have been but there was the matter of the Nogitsune, Crazy foxes and the FBI to deal with._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is the latest installment complete. A huge thank you to all those who have read the series so far, left comments and left kudos.
> 
> If people are still interested then there will be a new part covering a revised 3B and a family reunion. 
> 
> Peace ... and I got [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101) \- Feel free to feed the muse :D


End file.
